What You Weren't Supposed To Know
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Sky finds out something that he wasn't supposed to know. Obviously rated M but nothing explicit.


A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I wrote anything. I got major writer's block and I have my finals coming up, but I had to write this because Kyoshiro-Crimson-King asked me to. I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I missed your birthday but here's my gift to you!

Bridge was sitting almost completely still. I say completely because that is the key word in that sentence. If he had been sitting entirely still, Syd would have been worried a long time ago. As it was, she kept her seat and eyed the abnormally quiet boy who, unknowing of his watcher, let out another sigh and hunched down over the table again. Another five minutes passed and the pink ranger watched on as Bridge repeated his actions in a continuous motion, muttering indistinctly under his breath. Finally, Syd's curious side kicked in and she moved to have a better view of what Bridge was doing.

"Working on another invention, Bridge?" she asked. Bridge grunted, not bothering to look up and acknowledge anyone's presence. "So how's it going?" The green ranger grunted again, this time sparing a glance at Syd.

"Oh hey, Syd. Not exactly an invention. Just writing…stuff yeah, just useless stuff that's no good for anybody…" he rambled, steadily moving his chair farther away from Syd's towering form.

"Aw, Bridgey! Is it a love note?" Syd teased, desperately trying to grab onto the paper containing his secret. Bridge flushed a deep crimson, all but clutching the piece of paper to his chest. "It is, isn't it? It's a love note!"

"Syd, shut up!" The green ranger cried, desperately trying to flatten the hopelessly crumpled paper.

"That's so cute, Bridgey! Who's it for, me?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Believe it or not, everything isn't always about you."

"So who are you so in love with that you can't just tell them that you love them?" Syd sighed as the green ranger's shoulders visibly sagged. "You're still pining over Sky?" Bridge's face fell.

"I can't help how I feel! And I'm too afraid to tell him face-to-face cause I don't want him to punch me," he finished, wincing at the thought.

"Don't want who to punch you?" Sky asked as he entered the room, concern lacing his voice. "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No, he's just totally in love with someone and doesn't know how to tell them." Syd replied.

"Really? Who's that?" he asked. Bridge blushed bright red.

"Nobody! Syd just lets her imagination run away from her and she can't keep her fat mouth shut!" he snapped irritably, balling up the paper before stalking off, leaving behind a wounded-looking Syd and a very confused Sky.

"Alright, fine!" Syd snapped, hurt turning to anger. "He's on his own; I've had it!" she yelled, storming away. Sky silently watched her leave.

"I missed something here, didn't I?" he called.

* * *

"Stupid Syd and her blabbermouth. Stupid Sky and his hotness. Stupid me for liking him…" Bridge muttered, tossing crumpled love letters into the trashcan. When all was said and done he planned to have a bonfire – he certainly had enough letters. Sighing, the green ranger took a break from the task at hand, laying down on his bed, content just to wallow in his misery. Every letter he'd ever written to Sky lay strewn around him, mocking evidence of his growing infatuation over the years.

Bridge knew he'd done a lot of stupid things over the years. He was constantly talking when he shouldn't; mindlessly rambling on despite peoples' obvious disinterest. He was always getting lost in his thoughts, which often left him walking into walls having missed a turn or into doors after forgetting to open them. But falling in love with his best friend had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done. It wasn't like he was the only one at fault, though.

Being labeled a freak when growing up doesn't leave many opportunities to make friends and so Bridge had resigned himself to a life of solitude. Cruger had other plans, though and Bridge found himself thrust into the company of Schuyler Tate. Even then Bridge knew he wasn't entirely welcome, he was just too excited at the prospect of a new start to care. He knew he drove the blue ranger insane at first; he could feel the annoyance radiating off of him in waves but a tentative friendship had been formed. Eventually it led to Sky watching out for him. He was there through bad dreams and sleepless nights, he reminded him to eat, made sure he was up for training – made sure Bridge kept himself alive. He was the green ranger's first best friend and then Bridge went and fucked it all up by falling in love.

Sighing, he resumed tossing the letters into the trashcan. He swore silently under his breath, silently hoping that he could wish all the feeling away. Bridge knew it was definitely love. It physically hurt to be away from Sky and even the thought of something happening to the blue ranger made Bridge go numb. But he couldn't let it bother him. The safety of Earth was more important than his feelings towards his room and teammate. Bridge inwardly cursed at himself. The one person that he has to go and fall in love with just happens to be the person who's strictly off-limits for so many reasons.

Bridge finished tossing the letters into the wastebasket and stood, pulling a box of matches out of his nightstand. Walking over, he lit one, letting it fall. He wouldn't help the tears that fell as he watched his letters burn, but he silently assured himself that it was for the best. Even though Bridge would forever be hopelessly in love with Sky, the blue ranger could never know.

* * *

Sky knew something was going on with the green ranger. He'd snapped at Syd and the two of them fighting was practically unheard of. Something was going on, and whatever it was Bridge clearly wanted it a secret. But Syd knew at least part of what was happening with their friend. So Sky had to track down the pink ranger.

Syd was found in the training room venting her frustrations on poor unsuspecting practice targets. A crowd of cadets had gathered, watching in awe as she abolished target after target, all the while muttering under her breath. Even Sky hesitated before going to talk to her.

"Syd," he called, dodging a tornado kick. "What do you –" he ducked, blocking a right hook and flipping the blonde onto her back, "know about what's going on with Bridge?" he finished. Syd stared up at him, blinking rapidly in an effort to refocus her vision.

"Look," she sighed, taking the hand Sky offered and letting him pull her up. "All I can tell you without Bridge killing me is that he's totally in love with someone and has been for a while now," she whispered.

"So why doesn't he just tell them?" he asked softly, warning the cadets off with a look.

"I've tried getting him to do that but he's afraid they might react badly."

"He's kidding right? All the girls love Bridge." Syd bit her lip.

"That's just it," she said, leaning in to whisper the rest. "He's in love with a guy." Sky paused, absorbing the information as Syd watched worriedly for his reaction.

"And you know who it is…" he stated.

"I can't tell you. Bridge doesn't want anyone to know," she explained before hurrying away. Sky stood where he was, processing the new information. Bridge was gay, or at least bi. He didn't want anyone to know, obviously because Cruger ran the academy on a Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy, much to Birdy's disliking. But Bridge was in love with a guy. For a brief moment, Sky felt a pang of jealousy. He could barely handle Bridge dating girls much less other guys. The short time he saw Sophie almost caused the end of their friendship. Still, the news of Bridge's new love interest brought an interesting turn in their relationship.

Schuyler Tate was straight. So he kept telling himself. He liked girls, he dated them, the whole shebang. But then Cruger went and threw someone like Bridge Carson into his life and suddenly Sky wasn't so sure. Bridge, with his loudmouth tendencies, his weird obsession with toast, and his 'please like me' mannerism – Sky was more than willing to make an exception. Schuyler Tate was straight, except when it came to Bridge. And he damn well wanted to know who Bridge was in love with.

* * *

To say that Sky made it to his room in record time would be an understatement. He was a mere blur through the corridors, but he had a single thought on his mind, and the only obstacle was the damn door. Letting it slide open, Sky paused at the scene in front of him.

Bridge lay on his bed; dinosaur in arms and Sky could clearly see the vestiges of tears on his face. The trashcan next to his bed held the dying embers of a fire and Sky grabbed one of the water bottles he kept for workouts and doused the flames. Silently Sky maneuvered Bridge under the covers, deciding to talk tomorrow, their day off. Kneeling, Sky emptied the trash. Noticing a piece stuck to the bottom, Sky peeled it off, staring in confusion at his name, scribbled in Bridge's handwriting. Fighting the urge to shake the green ranger awake and demand an explanation, Sky finished cleaning up and prepared for bed.

Sliding open the closet, he was in the middle of changing shirts when Bridge began thrashing on his bed. Sparing a glance at the distressed boy, Sky knew it was a particularly bad dream and he wasted no time in pinning the flailing limbs, whispering soothing words into his ear. Bridge stilled but tears began leaking out of the corners of his eyes and Sky was at a loss for what to do; Bridge had never cried before. Just as he readied to wake him up Bridge started dream talking.

"Sky…I wanted to tell you…" The blue ranger froze but Bridge merely rolled onto his side. Sky let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and finished getting ready for bed.

"Good night, Bridge," he whispered, sliding into bed. The response was so soft that Sky thought he imagined it at first.

"Love you…"

* * *

Bridge had overslept. Not really, because it was their day off but he had overslept in the sense that by the time he was waking up a hot, sweaty Sky was entering the room. That sight had certainly woken Bridge up and now he was curled facing the wall, vainly attempting to block out the sounds of the blue ranger in the shower before he did something he'd regret…like decide to join him.

"Hey, Bridge," Sky called, exiting the bathroom fully clothed, '_damn_', and clean. "It's just us today, so what do you want to do?" Bridge grinned impishly at the wall, several thoughts running through his head, none of which were acceptable for polite society.

"Don't care," he muttered, letting out a yawn.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Bridge sat up and shrugged before kicking off his covers.

"Sure, why not. You first. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bridge thought a moment, thinking of a good dare.

"I dare you to hit on Boom." Sky twitched an eyebrow before standing and walking out the door. Bridge stared for a minute in amazement before running after him.

"Hey Boom," Sky greeted as the green ranger caught up. "Do you have a second, I need to hit on you." Boom paused.

"Are you guys playing Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Aw, you're so cut when you're confused. Well, you're cute anyways but especially when you're confused." Boom stared at the blue ranger, who had somehow managed to keep a straight face. Behind him, Bridge was doubled over in hysterics.

"Ok, ok, that's enough. Yes, we're playing Truth or Dare," Bridge answered.

"Awesome," Boom nodded, returning to his training.

"Ok, Bridge, Truth or Dare?" Sky asked, letting a smile show.

"Truth," he answered.

"Who are you in love with?" Bridge's smile fell.

"I changed my mind, Dare."

"Fine." Sky said easily. "I dare you to kiss who you're in love with." Bridge's eyes narrowed.

"That's cheating," he pouted. Sky crossed his arms.

"I don't care." Bridge paused before approaching Sky, who remained still. Setting his hands on Sky's shoulders, Bridge leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips before moving to pull away. Sky stopped him, wrapping one arm around Bridge's waist and the other he used to angle Bridge's head so that he could kiss him again.

"Truth or Dare?" Bridge asked, breathless.

"Dare." Sky answered, leaning to nip at Bridge's neck.

"Dare you to do something about this." Bridge whispered.

"Right here?" Sky asked wickedly. Bridge rolled his eyes, pulling the unresisting blonde towards their room.

* * *

"I love amusement parks." Z sighed collapsing on the couch.

"Me too," Syd agreed. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Let's grab Bridge and Sky and see if we all can't agree on some place to eat," Z stated, yawning.

"Sure, I'll go get them," Jack said, exiting the room.

Walking down the hall, Jack paused outside the two rangers' room, listening in confusion to the sounds coming from within. Someone was moaning and, worried that one of his friends was hurt, he opened the door.

As the door slid open, the red ranger was greeted with the sight of Sky pounding into Bridge and he backpedaled as fast as he could, face turning bright red.

"Hey, aren't they coming?" Syd asked. Jack shook his head dumbly and they left, Z and Syd arguing over where they were going to eat.

Meanwhile

"Shit." Bridge moaned. "I think that was Jack." Sky paused from his task of giving Bridge a hickey only to smirk.

"Well it's not my fault that he doesn't know how to knock."

Reviews Please


End file.
